N Is For Naughty, but M Is For Manly!
by Mayniac
Summary: FAX! Max and Fang have a project to do in LA. What do all the kids in your household's names mean? Now A Two Shot! Yes, they are kind of OOC in my point of view. I WILL update The Making Of...! Has some badwords. FAX! Maybe Eggy or Niggy.


**Discalimer: I own nothing. **

**Okay, I know, I feel horrible. I haven't updated in AGES!!! im sooo sorry.. That's why i owe you this little small one shot. it's not that great, i know, but itll due for now. i WILL update later though! Be pateint with me! This will be either a two shot or just stay this way?**

* * *

Get. Me. Out. Of. Here.

Those were the only phrases going through my head as I watched Mr. Bulgair rattle on about something I really didn't care about. I couldn't hear him but I could see his mouth going on and on.

"…name… means… like… everyone… house…project." That's when I snapped out of my thoughts.

"What?!" I hissed to Fang, or should I say, Nick.

He jumped, then glanced at me, then laid his chin on his hand, looking back down to the desk again, his eyes fluttering closed. "What?"

I rolled my eyes. I guess I wasn't the only one caught up in my thoughts. "Were you asleep agai-"

"Maxine? Did you hear what I said?" Mr. Bulgair's deep voice asked sternly.

I winced and turned to the front of the room to look at Mr. Fat-and-grumpy-and-glare-y. Who was, well, glaring at me grumpily and… well, he was fat.

"Uhh… We're writing what everyone in our houses' names mean?" I guessed completely.

He scowled and turned back to walking around in circles and talking. "Yes."

Whoa… what? I looked at Fang in panic and he showed no emotion back, but I could tell he was grinning by his eyes… and the smile tugging at his lips….

_Whatever, Mr. Im-so-good-at-language-arts._

I passed a note and he returned it, but not before smirking.

_You forgot your apostrophe. (Insert arrow pointing to the apostrophe he drew in pen and circled) _**_(A/N That means now it looks like "Whatever, Mr. I_(')_m…)_**

I grumbled, crumpled the paper up, stuck it in my LA book, and leaned back huffing stubbornly as he smiled slightly.

Iggy is so lucky he has Mrs. Walston.

* * *

**FAX FAX FAX**

"Um… Nicholas Williams…" I muttered, leaning back against Fang's headboard for his bed, in his room.

I tapped the pencil against my chin and sighed. I glanced over at Fang to see him cutting a Barbie's hair, his face looking angry. I gave him a weird look. Okay… not a very normal sight to see… at all… even if I was a mummy… in mars… eating a giant cucumber muffin… Okay, I think you get it.

"…Fang…?"

He immediately threw the Barbie and the scissors down. "Uh… yeah."

I blinked and looked down to the red and black paper with the word Nicholas Williams on it in big, bold letters at the top and the letters N-I-C-H-O-L-A-S-W-I-L-L-I-A-M-S running down the right side. I smiled and wrote down 'aughty' beside the 'N', spelling Naughty.

I laughed and he gave me a weird look. "What?"

"Nicholas Williams. N for… naughty!"

"You _do_know how awkward that seems, right? And especially how awkward it'd be if Mr. Bulgair read it…"

I scowled and erased it, muttering random things at Fang. Stupid Fang. Why does he have to be so smart? Gr… Stupid. Stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

_That doesn't make any sense, Maximum. How can he be smart when he is stupid? _The voice asked, making me scowl.

_It's called an oxymoron!!!_

I smiled. Good answer, Max, good answer.

_No, that's not right. And oxymoron is like horribly amazin-_

_Oh, shut up._

Now I feel completely dumb. A voice in my _head_ is better than me at LA!!!

"Maxine Ride… Manly."

I gasped and scoffed. "What?"

He laughed, making me feel like jell-o. "Just kidding! Maxine Ride. M for… Mushy."

I glared at him as he chuckled and erased it. "That's what I thought, Nicholas. Nicholas Williams. N for nutty."

He rolled his eyes I laughed and erased it. Our papers were going to be full of erase marks after this…

"N for normal."

"Hah! Far from it. M for Monkey-head."

"Haha. Very funny. N for Noob!!"

"Wow, Maximum, or should I say, Maxine?! M for mellow."

"Bravo, Fang. N for Nasty!!!"

"M for mandarin oranges."

"N for neat." I looked around his room. "Nevermind…"

"M for mastermind."

I stifled a laugh, then rolled my eyes at him. "N for naive."

"M for maximum."

I laughed. "That's a good one." I said, as he rolled his eyes, smiling a little.

"N for nerdy."

"M for mooner."

I scoffed. "N for nude!"

"HEY! THERE'S KIDS IN THIS HOUSE!" Iggy yelled from downstairs.

"N for nicklehead!"

"M for monster!"

"N FOR NAGGY!"

"M FOR MOODY!"

"N FOR STUPID!!!!"

"M FOR RETARDED!!!!!"

"WHAT THE HELL." Iggy yelled angrily as he stomped in, making us jump.

"BE QUIET UP THERE! THIS IS INAPPROPRIATE!" My mom screeched from downstairs.

There was an awkward silence…

* * *

**FAX FAX FAX**

"M for mysterious." Fang murmured from his spot.

"No…" I groaned, frustrated.

"Mad?" Gazzy asked.

"No."

"No, I was asking. Are you mad?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Not really. But homework is just stupid."

"Map." Ella sighed randomly.

"No?"

"Mall!!!" Nudge squealed.

"No!"

"Mop." Angel suggested.

"N-"

"Misunderstood." A deep **(A/N cough cough hot cough)** voice muttered.

I looked over at Fang to see his head on his desk. You could tell he was way over this.

"Yes…!" I grinned fully.

His head popped up and he looked at me surprised. "Really? I was just-" He was silent for a second. "Well I guess it does kind of describe you…"

I smiled as he scribbled it down onto his blue and white paper. "Okay, one down…" Fang rolled his eyes.

"At least I actually HAVE a word to describe me!" I snapped at him.

"Yeah, because I am just too amazing that I'm indescribable!!"

"You really have nerve, you know?!" I growled, throwing a pillow at his head, which he dodged easily.

He smirked at me and I gasped. "N! N for nervy!!"

Everyone gave me weird looks, but agreed. "He's got nerve!" Nudge sang in her Hannah Montana voice.

"Okay! We have N in Nicholas Williams and M in Maxine Ride!" Iggy announced, sounding relieved.

"Matthew (Iggy) Ride. M for mambo!!!" Iggy laughed.

Fang and I blinked. "Oookay then…"

"See guys? I'm so much more easy-going than you two."

"Stop talking or I'll write M for married."

He quickly shut his mouth as the rest of the flock thought of more.

"A for annoying." Ella grinned at Iggy, even though he couldn't see it.

"T for terrible." Gazzy smirked.

"T for tall!" Angel shrugged.

"H for hairy." Fang snickered, making Iggy give him a dirty look.

"No, H for handy." I said kindly, even though I really wanted to put down hairy.

"E for emo." I laughed.

"Nope, Nicholas Williams doesn't have an E in it, sorry!" Iggy scowled.

"Okay, M for married!!" Fang threatened.

"JUST KIDDING!" Iggy pleaded.

"E for enormous."

"I am NOT fat!"

"E for evil."

"What?"

"E for edible."

"…"

"E for elegant."

We all burst out laughing at Nudge.

"E for empty."

"…"

"E for easygoing… like he said!" Ella piped up.

"Ah, someone understands me."

"W for woman." Fang joked, ignoring Iggy's comment.

Everyone laughed.

"W for woman_izer_!" Iggy corrected.

"Riiiight.. More like Y for YOU WISH!" Ella giggled.

"Whatever!" Iggy said, trying to sound like a girl.

"W for wild." Angel giggled innocently.

Fang and I looked at each other. "Good enough."

"We have Matthew. Now… Ride."

* * *

**FAX FAX FAX**

So far, we had gotten through Angel, Gazzy, Iggy, Ella, Mom, Nudge, and (since he suggested) Total. But still not mine or Fang's.

"I for imperfect." I sighed.

It was now only Fang and I in his room. Everyone else had gone to sleep.

He smirked. "More like I'm Perfect."

I rolled my eyes at his arrogance. "In Williams. A for arrogant."

He gave me a look and I shrugged. "Well, it's true!"

"…"

"I'm taking that as a yes!" I grinned, writing down arrogant beside the A.

"A for amazing." Fang said under his breath, his eye lids falling slowly.

Good, now he won't see my blush… He took my silence as a yes and wrote down Amazing beside A.

"I for important." I smiled as he smiled at me tiredly.

His smile still got to me.

"X for…"

We looked at each other, his eyes open. "Um…"

"X-rated." He laughed, making me laugh with him.

His laugh was contagious!

"C for…" _Cute_… "Calm."

"I for inspirational."

"H for helpful."

"N for nice."

"O for overwhelming." I blushed, turning my head away.

He was silent for a while. "E for extraordinary."

"L for…" _Lovable_… "Listening."

"R for red." He smirked, looking at my face, making me blush more. "No, R for responsible." He grinned.

"Why, thank you." I said as he said another one, skipping my turn.

"I for intelligent."

"S for savior." I smiled at him, making him smile back, making ME ALMOST turn redder…

"D for demanding. No, just kidding… D for daredevil."

I laughed. "No kidding. W for warm…"

Yes, Fang was sitting beside me.

"E for enchanting." He grinned. "And, I'm done."

I frowned. I had 7 more letters. We should've gotten him a shorter last name… "I guess I'll do the rest... later… In my room…"

He nodded, being his silent self again. "Night Maxine."

"Night Nicholas." I smiled, walking out.

* * *

**Fang's POV**

As Max left I smiled a little, then walked up to my trashcan and threw the paper away. I knew I could think of things much better than that.

* * *

**Max's POV**

**(The next day)**

"Would anyone like to share theirs?"

Everyone shrank lower in their seats. "Anyone? I guess I'll have to pick someone then!"

His evil eyes looked around the room before they stopped on me. _Crap_. Last night I had redone my whole page about Fang. And they were… kind of secretive…

"Nick."

My eyes grew wide as I saw him walk to the front of the room from sitting behind me.

"Maxine Ride." His eyes glanced up to mine nervously as everyone (including me) listened intently.

"M is for miracle."

I heard girls sigh in either disappointment, jealousy, or just 'aww!'.

"A is for alert." He gave me a small smile and continued.

"X is for X-rated."

Everyone laughed.

"I is for incredible."

"N is for noble."

"E for exasperating." He winked at me.

"R for red." DANG HIM! Everyone turned to me, and I was… yeah, okay, I WAS red. Everyone laughed.

"I for impossible."

"D for…" He was silent for a second, and sounded like he was hesitating. "D-dazzling…"

The girls sighed once more and I turned a little more red. Who knew it was possible?!

" And E. E for extraordinary."

Everyone clapped and he winked at me then made his way back into his seat. Mr. Bulgair just moved on, taking up everyone's papers. Luckily, Fang didn't get to read mine.

* * *

**Name:** Max Ride **Date: **10-30-08 **Subject: **Language Arts

**Teacher Comments: **Very good, Maxine. 100%. Although you should tell him your feelings.

Nicholas Williams **(Fang)**

**N **erve-racking

**I **rresistible

**C **aring

**H **eartthrob

**O **verwhelming

**L **ovable

**A **rrogant

**S **avior

**W **ordless

**I **ndestructable

**L **istening

**L **ogical

**I **mpressive

**A **ttractive

**M **ine

**S **tylish

-.-.-

**Teacher Comments: **Quite odd. 95%. Mambo? How does that describe him?

Matthew Ride (**Iggy**)

**M **ambo

**A **nnoying

**T **errible

**T **all

**H **andy

**E **asygoing

**W **ild

**R **eeking

**I **cky

**D **ead

**E **ntertaining

-.-.-

**Teacher Comments: **Very nice. 100%. She seems like a very good sister. You guys are step sisters, you say?

Ella Martinez

**E **nchanting

**L **ively

**L **oving

**A **nxious

**M **usical

**A **rtistic

**R **elaxed

**T **rendy

**I **nteresting

**N **ice

**E **legant

**Z **appy

-.-.-

**Teacher Comments: **Very good. 100%. By the words, I can imagine her.

Lexie Reynolds (**Nudge**)

**L **oud

**E **xcited

**X **treme

**I **mpatient

**E **ater

**R **oudy

**E **nergetic

**Y **appy

**N **aive

**O **utgoing

**L **ikeable

**D **istracter

**S **weet

-.-.-

**Teacher Comments: **Nice. 100%. He must be like a little brother to you.

Tommy Ride (**Gazzy**)

**T **ricky

**O **penminded

**M **esmerizing

**M **ischievous

**Y **oung

**R **evolutionary

**I **nsane

**D **eadly

**E **xplosion

-.-.-

**Teacher Comments: **Good. 100%. You must have a very interesting household.

Ariel Ride (**Angel**)

**A **ngelic

**R **emarkable

**I **nnocent

**E **arnest

**L **earning

**R **adiant

**I **ntense

**D **istinguished

**E **xquisite

* * *

**Okay, thats the end. lol. should i keep it like this or make it longer, by adding ONE more chappie? I'll tell u my plans for the chappie though.**

**Nudge and the rest of the flock liked the whole 'find out what your name means' thing, so they search it up on google! Now, they went to a website and are typing in their real names. Does this thing actually work? Are the adjectives going to be accurate? (No, there is not going to be any ITEX or evil stuff like that)**

**So, yeah. And if you want it to be longer, somehow, I could put Max's thoughts about what it says about Fang. Like i could write for every adjective a time when Fang WAS like that or something. like kinda like a flashback. i guess i could do it for the whole flock, but this DID start out as a FAX only, so.. idk. lol. and itd b alot to type. haha... Review and tell me what you guys think! Move on? Stay like this? And if move on, what do you want in the next chappie? Max's flashbacks for Fang or the whole flock? It's not REALLY gonna b a flashback... lol. OR do u guys want some weird unexpected twist?! I mean, everyone wants that, but i just need an idea for it. lol.**_YES, THIS PARAGRAPH IS VERY IMPORTANT. NO JOKE. _ **Lol, hope you read it all! I WILL UPDATE!!! Eventually. Don't worry. I haven't given up. lol. So yeah, tell me ideas, blah blah blah. U no the drill. lol. I really hope that you guys liked this! It wasn't my best work, but yeah. lol..**


End file.
